Legend of the World Infamous Pirates
by Marsile
Summary: luffy eats a different devil fruit and sets out with his partner Void to find the perfect crew and become the Pirate King
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Infamous Pirates

Dawn Island's pub

"I'm telling you my punch is as strong as a pistol," yelled an indignant Luffy. Shanks and his men just laughed and bet him he couldn't even put a hole in the pub's wall. The boy huffed and punched the counter putting a dent in it. The pirates stared before laughing vigorously and shanks passed him some milk.

The scarred boy graciously took it barely paying attention to everyone, except the barwoman, laughing at him. The black haired boy stared in confusion until one pirate yelled," Pirates don't drink milk!" It was at this point a mountain bandit walked in screaming about no booze. Luffy paid him no mind instead looking for something to eat. He eventually found a dark purple fruit with black spots.

The boy shrugged a weird fruit was better than no fruit so he opened wide and swallowed everything except an almost perfect sphere, which he stuffed in his pocket. The unknowing boy turned just in time to see the mountain bandit splash grog all over Shanks. The bandit left with overconfidence. Shocked Luffy stared as his role model as he did nothing.

"You're just going to let him go if you are you're not my role model anymore!" Luffy screamed walking out of the pub. Shanks tried to grab his arm only to meet air because Luffy disappeared in a portal. Everyone just stared blankly at the spot the new devil fruit user was standing. Now you might wonder where Luffy wound up, he landed smooth in between the mountain bandits still walking,

Luffy ducked as his instincts told him to and narrowly missed having his head taken off. The boy stared and stared before running trying to dodge swords and somewhat succeeding. Now Luffy was not smart but he wasn't stupid either and he knew him appearing there wasn't normal so he tried to summon what ever brought him there. It wasn't until he was surrounded did he get lucky enough to summon a portal beneath him just as the ruthless cowards struck forward.

Quickly memorizing the feeling of the void one more popped up and Luffy punched into it. Funnily enough his fist appeared punching a bandit behind him. Using another void he appeared near the sea to get away from horrible people. It was his bad luck that a sea king was passing by and he was swallowed… but was released a second later due to a misaimed gun hitting it in it's nose.

The lead bandit grabbed him before jumping on his row boat and rowing out twenty feet and dumped the boy. However, that same sea king came and accidentally smacked the boy back to land when it ate the bandit. It tried to amend its mistake but was stopped when his 'prey' took the bullet out of its nose. This caused it to pause because it was thinking, with its miniscule level of intelligence, that even if it tried to eat him twice the boy helped him. It did something that something its whole family never did, lick a human.

Shanks and his pirates showed up at that moment freezing in shock at what they just saw before cautiously stepping forward. The sea king saw the movement and growled before his charge gave him a human it's o.k. sign. Shanks started ranting about what he was thinking eating a devil fruit and he would never be able to swim. His focus just shrugged and said," I couldn't swim anyway so it doesn't matter and beside I'm sure I can either use my devil fruit power to escape and if that fails I'm sure grandpa has something to teach me. The red haired pirate hesitated before nodding thinking of those possibilities. The pirates left fast after that and Luffy trained nine straight years one for certain things. Three for the rokushiki, Three for his devil fruit powers, and the last three with Void his sea king, who ate a devil fruit called the change change fruit which let what ever ate turn into other forms although all forms will resemble its primary form,. The boys set off with a moderately big ship with a bigger inside thanks to Luffy's powers.

It was there when the legend of the Infamous Pirates started


	2. Chapter 2

I only own new powers and possible new characters. I will also say this only once unless I forget, bad memory, all the people on the straw hat pirates will be more focused on all aspects of their trade and its branches for lack of better word after they get something that helps them along and this story is ahead so they can train up

Chapter 2.

The two partners have been sailing for a week carefully looking for the "slipstream whirlpool". It was a whirlpool that was like a tunnel but it was a risk because where you come up is unknown and the chance of death. A couples hours later the whirlpool formed and Void grabbed a reinforced barrel that Luffy had enlarged to fit both of them. While doing this Luffy was steering the boat away as he didn't want the boat to be destroyed and the fact that it could be called back to Luffy.

The boys hopped in to the barrel quickly and fell asleep just as fast because of the chance of the tunnel being so long it took and hour or something. It was thirty minutes later when the barrel was found by a young boy named Kody. The boy was able to get the barrel onto the ship he was on but not before two of the pirates that were on the ship walked up and threatened him. Kody nodded fearfully to their threat and watched as they approached the barrel only to get a jaw full of fists from two yawning males.

Luffy and Void looked around before settling for on Kody and asked one question," Where's the meat?" the pink haired kid looked around before pointing to a box at the other end of the room. The same boy looked in grotesque fascination as they devoured the food faster than a peregrine falcon can dive (if I remember right 200 miles per hour and if I'm wrong please just tell me and not be all snide about it). Luffy and Void looked back a second later and let loose a belch that rocked the ship. Unfortunately, put all the pirates on the ship on guard and rushing towards them.

The two parties met each other at the front of the ship. The pirates stood stiffly before separating to let a small moon through. "Kody I see your fraternizing with the enemy but… if you answer this correctly I'll forgive you… who is the most beautiful in all the seas," said the small moon. The boy started to say something but Luffy said," Who's the lady that makes the basilisk look pretty." It was here that the, now identified, lady got mad and swung here spiked club at the at the ebony haired devil fruit user. Of course the boy dodged with ease. Void took that as a sign to attack and knocked out all the pirates.

He also wrote a letter letting Alvida know about the slip slip fruit with a p.s. that said because you're really really ugly. Luffy took this time to search for his connection to his ship before transporting it on the side of the ship. All the males hopped onto it with Kody a little reluctant. The boys started up a conversation with the younger boy by asking him if he knew any strong people in east blue. It took a while but Kody recalled a bounty hunter name Roronoa Zoro that got that was last seen on some island to the south.

The older kids nodded before setting course in that direction in hopes that this bounty hunter would be their third in command. Then Kody realized why they suddenly changed course and yelled," Wait your going to look for him he'll kill you!" Luffy and Void just smirked while looking forward to seeing if Zoro would be up to their standards to become one of the straw hat pirates.

It didn't take them long to reach the island the infamous bounty hunter was on and even less time to see where he was held. The boy with the straw hat and kid who resembled a sea king (nose, slit pupils, sharp teeth, claws on hands and feet, with green skin and hair with the middle red and spiked up(like a Mohawk)). Almost simultaneously they nodded and hopped the fence only to see a girl hop over too with a bowl of rice balls. They stared at her for a few seconds before shaking their heads and grabbing her as soon as she fed a few rice balls to the tied up bounty hunter.

Not a second later and odd looking guy came into the clearing with two guards and started to harass Zoro. During the few minutes he was mocking the green-haired man they were informed about everything of the guy and his father, who was apparently a ruthless dictator,. A couple hours later we see the ,so far, only members of the straw hat crew chowing down on unidentified meat when the marine captain's son, Helmeppo, walked and stated haughtily that he was going to execute the straw hat candidate in three days, before snootily walking out the bar.

He was turned around, though, and punched by two mad devil fruit users. Everyone stared in shock, except Helmeppo who ran to his 'daddy' to get them executed. They left the bar just a few minutes later to tell Zoro about the dumb sons' treachery. Zoro looked on in shock at the two before him, he knew the son was like metal so impure that the devil wouldn't use it but to go back on your word like that made him angry enough to agree to their request of becoming their third in command. The honorary brothers looked at each other and smirked before they started the one of the only three rokushiki they knew, geppou, to jump up to the top of the tower.

From the force of their last jump they hit a statue and shattered it before quickly spotting Helmeppo and grabbed him, running off. While on the run downstairs they forced him to tell them where Zoro's swords were. He told them they were in his room, down the hall. When they got there they locked him in his closet before they saw three swords against a wall under a shelf with a chest on it. Luffy grabbed the swords and created a portal next to the tied up swordsman and, just to do something, Void grabbed the chest.

It took them no time to be next to Zoro and untied him then gave him his swords. Void then turned all of their attention to the chest before opening it showing a steel gray fruit. Luffy and void stared in shock and smiling before giving it to Zoro saying," Here this is your since we already ate a devil fruit and don't worry about the drowning thing we'll help learn… geppou or as I like to call backup so I won't drown," said Luffy and Void. The sound of feet brought Zoro back to focus before he ate all of the fruit before he reached metal ball like seed before he dropped it in his pocket.

A little way off Luffy and Void smirked to each other because they did the same thing for their fruit seed except they put it in stasis in a pocket dimension. The sea king-like human stood back when they started shooting letting Luffy put a giant hole in front of him while an identical one appeared under Morgan's axe totally wrecking it from all the bullet impacts. At this point the villagers along with Kody appeared all staring awe. The other marines started to laugh before one bashed Morgan over the head with the butt of his gun.

At this everyone started to chortle. They partied for a full week a third of which Zoro was being taught geppou, while not being real good he was able to make one jump before he lost his focus and likewise was able to stand on midair for two seconds, another third was for him to find out his power ironically it was the ability to make metals, jewels, and crystals, but he couldn't make it come out as armor or weapons. the last third was straight partying at the end of that they had to leave because if the higher-ups in the marines knew they were allowed there the marines would lose their job.

They didn't have a compass so they just started drifting around. Eventually they hit an island and set off in search of food. The place was stocked full of fruit and had lots of water. They took a quarter of everything they found putting it in the void.

When they were about to leave they were attacked by a giant monkey like creature what was odd was his size and color. He was nine feet tall and purple. It rushed them swinging an odd shaped stick it looked just like a sword. Zoro signaled that he would fight the monkey and brought out his own swords. Right when it was in place Zoro struck hitting non-lethal places.

The monkey looked in shock before bowing awkwardly to Zoro. The Straw Hats blinked three times before patting the monkey. The monkey was then stood up and walked over to Zoro and held up his bokken and started swinging. In some weird fashion Zoro understood what the monkey wanted… to be trained by Zoro.

Zoro nodded his consent and the monkey started pounding his chest and other monkeys showed up, it was apparent that the purple monkey was the out-of-ordinary monkey because all the other ones were blue. It walked over to an old looking monkey and grunted some things to him. The other monkey nodded sagely. The original monkey opened it arms wide beat the ground in front of him, shaking the island they were on, before digging around and picking out a seed and giving it to Zoro who gave it to Luffy who put it in a pocket dimension.

The monkey looked hurt, because to him it looked like his master gave away his present to someone who threw it away, but Zoro explained what happened. He stilled looked a little hurt but got over it and followed when the Straw Hats walked away. They got back on their ship and left pretty quickly setting out looking for a place that would make them a ship.


	3. Chapter 3

There will be OOCness and time differences

Chapter 3. Training

Luffy already new that it would be a long way until they found an island but he didn't expect it to last past a week, so he decided to do something drastic… hard training. He informed his crew, plus the monkey named Donlu, of the schedule ahead. They were to do it all day everyday for one day was push-ups then the next day sit-ups. For the day after that there was endurance training with skills training ( sword hand-to-hand) it was limited to this because there were no weights. Void and Donlu picked those ones up quick because there genes, especially Donlu's because his strength strength fruit skills, naturally made them stronger. The rest of the days were spent trying to get better at their devil fruit powers with some meditation and geppou training.

It was a week into this training when it was discovered that there devil fruit powers are trickier than thought. The crewmates thought this when Luffy thought of a theory of his void powers in fact only bending space around so with that thought focused on the space between him and Zoro's sword (even with three years he never actually paid attention to his powers). What happened next was the sword went flying towards him. He then put a void hole in front of him when he then put the sword back where it was.

Usually once things like this was found out people tended to try to get to their next level, but the straw hats decided they should master their first level extensively first. Within the next month the Straw Hats became stronger and began to understand their powers better. Zoro figured out why his powers never took a shape… it was because he didn't understand the way weapons were made. Right when they were about to run out of provisions they hit land. They got out quickly and immediately looked around finding out the city was desolate.

They shrugged before they started wandering around the city searching for people, a weight shop, or a library. They ended walking down a street where a lady was surrounded by sixteen men. The straw hats glanced at each other and rushed the men each taking down four men with ease. The orange haired girl whistled and said," My name is Nami and would you be interested in being my bodyguards."

Luffy and co. shook their heads with Luffy asking why those men wanted her. She responded nonchalantly saying she stole a map from their captain. Luffy nodded asking if she was a navigator, Nami answered yes. Nodding some more he asked if she wanted to join his crew. Just as she was about nod yes the word crew struck her mind and she rudely said no.

Luffy shrugged walking away followed by Void, Zoro, and Donlu. Almost when they were out of earshot Nami yelled for them to stop. Quickly running up to Luffy she said that if he defeated Buggy the clown and his crew that were holding up the island she would consider joining his crew. To this all of the Straw Hats nodded racing towards the circus tent in the middle of the city.

When they got there they saw the pirates partying. Grinning eager to see how their training paid off they rushed the camp. All the pirates were caught off guard and quickly dispatched. Coming outside to see why the party stopped, Buggy was shocked when he saw all of his pirates on the floor moaning in pain. That shock quickly became anger when he saw only four beings standing over his crew.

Screaming, he rushed them and Donlu came forward sword at the ready. Once the primate was sure Buggy was within his long arm range he swung. Buggy was neatly bisected and fell to the ground. Seeing this, his crew couldn't help but laugh raucously.

Donlu stared in confusion as to why his crew would laugh at the death of their captain. Unseen by the great ape Buggy's body floated in the air and stabbed him in the stomach. Looking on in shock Zoro became angered and unsheathed his own swords. Buggy just laughed and exclaimed," You fool do you really think you can slice me I can't be sliced!"

Switching his swords in an odd position Zoro rushed Buggy. Buggy let him come believing that he could do no damage. Instead of slicing Zoro stabbed actually damaging Buggy. Buggy and the Buggy Pirates couldn't believe it he was hurt by a sword.

Zoro made sure that Buggy wouldn't die and slowly pulled his swords out causing excruciating pain. When the swords were out Buggy fell in a puddle of his own blood still unbelieving of what just happened. It was here Nami showed up sure the Straw Hats were defeated and going to say she brought her crew to their death to join his crew and steal some more from him, and boy was she shocked when she was him and his crew soundly defeated. Then the villagers and the mayor came out cheering.

Already out of her stupor Nami slunk into the Buggy Pirates tent and picked up the obscenely large and heavy gold bags and when she was about to sneak out was confronted by Luffy. He was standing in front of her with his arms crossed smiling. Nami sighed and grudgingly conceded to the request of joining the Straw Hat Pirates. Nami brought Buggy's treasure out to see how much it was and at the top of one bag was a small jewel encrusted chest and on the other bag's top was a cage with two weird colored raccoons. They were colored striped red and blue, one was male and the other was female, and while they were the same color where on one raccoon a stripe is red the other is blue.

Nami found it sick to keep the animals in a cage and bag so she let them out. They were immediately on the defensive but once they figured out she was trying to get them out they stopped. Once they were out they climbed to her shoulders. She thought it was cute and scratched them under their chin.

They leaned into it and she closed the treasure bags and saw Donlu being carted away. She then saw the other being led somewhere. Nami followed and saw that they were led to a food place. Of course she slipped in without notice.

They spent an hour in there straight eating and then afterwards were sent to a library then to an inn. Through that time they tricked Nami into eating the devil fruit inside Buggy's chest and found out the raccoons, named Chin (male) and Moku (female), controlled sound. The next day they went to a weight shop and got all types of heavy weights and training devices. The town didn't have a shipwright so the crew was a little disappointed. They spent a week of relaxation and reading before they started their previous training regimen, but factored in the weights, studying things for help on powers, and Nami's discovered power of blending in and they were set.

Once again there training left them exhausted but worth. They left the following day paying for their books and training utensils. So with their odd way of training for a month and a week of relaxation they left to another island. During the time it took for them to get to the next island

Luffy, Void, Zoro, and Donlu took their powers to the next level. For Luffy he bended space around so things moved on the own like bended the space under a fallen object pushing it in the air. Void's was hybrids of animals like mixing a bull and falcon. Zoro's was mixing the metals and jewels together, though it took some time to get it right so there were only strengths, like diamonds and titanium. Donlu always thought his power was to increase strength but what it actually did was boost muscle capacity, and all he ever really needed was extra arm strength so he never thought different, he was able to boost his speed, intelligence allowing him to talk, and more, he was gaining some attributes from being around Zoro.

Nami focused on being able to switch her camouflage instantly often asking the others for help. Chin and Moku mostly practiced silencing things and sometimes increasing the volume of things, they also developed a slight infatuation with money for being with Nami to long, and were trying to find something else they could do with sound. Finally during a week of relaxation they hit another island.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

When they were walking up the hill they were confronted by several voices. After those few voices finished saying there jumbled mess of words a shaky voice said," B-b-behold Captain Ussop c-captain of one-thousand m-m-m-men!" Then a bronze-skinned and long-nosed male walked out flanked by cardboard cut outs armed with toy bows & arrows. Donlu looked at Zoro and got a nod, stepping forward Donlu brought out a sword, one of four that was given to him by the villagers, and swung it slicing the air in front him sending out a blade of wind to the cut outs destroying them. Scared, Ussop brought out his super-sized slingshot and loaded a pachinko ball onto it. He pointed it behind Donlu in the middle of the others and let it fly.

Once it struck the ground it exploded into smoke letting Ussop and his three fake disciples escape. Luffy brought out a suction void to suck the smoke in so they would stop coughing because the smoke was also tear gas mixed with knock-out gas with some unknown component. When the last of it was sucked in it was clear as glass that Ussop and his little friends left. Everyone knew that Luffy wanted Ussop in his crew because he appeared to be a good sharpshooter even though he was a coward.

All of the straw hats calmly walked up the slope that led towards the village. As they were walking towards the village Ussop was busy shouted that pirates were coming. The only bad thing about that was Ussop has a chronic problem called Liarmatic which made him spout at least fifty lies a day so… the villagers didn't believe him. In fact they tried to attack him once he hit the tenth time he shouted the warning.

He ran, of course, away towards a mansion by the outskirts of town. When he got there he wasn't even out of breath (from him having to run daily from enrage villagers) and quickly climbed up a tree towards a window. Rapping on it lightly, he waited for minute before it opened. The person who opened the window was a lady, her name was Kaiya and she was sick. Ussop goes over to her house at least twice a day to cheer her up with lies. In fact that was what gave him Liarmatic he told her so many made up stories he couldn't stop lying.

He gave her five tall-tales before he told her about the Straw Hats. She didn't believe him, thinking it was one of his tall-tales before the said pirates showed up. "Hey," shouted Luffy," How would you like to join my crew!" His comrades sighed at the lack of tact. Ussop hurriedly shook his head no. From the force of him shaking his head so fast it shook his body causing him to fall off the tree branch he was sitting on.

Luckily for him he was able to twist his body in a way that he landed crouched. The movement just reinforced Luffy's want for Ussop on his crew. Just as he was about to yell again a butler called Klauhadore appeared asking why there was riffraff messing with Kaiya before he started spouting insults like a fire hydrant. Ussop glowered at a particularly rude insult to his dad before having his own insults spew out of his mouth like a geyser before he stalked off, fuming.

Later that day the same, still mad, Ussop overheard Klauhadore talking about making a will in where he inherited the fortune of Kaiya then kill said person and blaming it on her disease then some other plans for the future. Ussop always knew something was wrong with Klauhadore but this? He decided to tell Kaiya about his treachery but when he told she stared at him in anger stating that Klauhadore has served her faithfully for years and that he would never do that.

Ussop growled and he said," Fine then choose… do you prefer Klauhadore, who I might add you know nothing about, or me the boy who gave willingly gave up his easy life in the village and brought their ire out just with lies to be able to provide good stories and tales so she would be happy." Kaiya looked sad but in the end she chose saying," Klauhadore." Ussop's lips thinned to the point hair was envious and left briskly.

He met up with the Straw Hats giving them the run-down and his willingness to join should they help him. The answer was almost immediate… yes. He told them the point where he heard they were going to leave. They got all manners of traps set up within the next hour.

The time for the pirates to show up but they weren't there yet. Nami asked Ussop if there was another dock and he gave an affirmative before a look of realization appeared on his face and he told them that the other dock was on the whole other side of the island. Everyone blinked before Luffy opened a vortex to the other side and let the others jump in before he did. They got their just in time to see Klauhadore introduce himself as the man of 1000 plans. He was walking and his senses told him to move and he did jumping to see the side avoiding a pachinko ball that exploded.

He turned around quickly and saw a furious Ussop and bored Straw Hats. Of course he just smirked believing them of no threat and ordering his crew of 'black cats' to attack. Barely a minute later they were on the ground moaning. Kuro , Klauhadore, growled before he ordered Jango, his right hand man, to hypnotize them into becoming beast on the battlefields.

The black cats rose quickly growling like wolves with rabies. Ussop was still mad and sent out his pachinko balls with such force that even when they hit someone they kept going. Luffy had thought of an excellent plan and opened vortexes in the paths of the pachinko balls and sent them right back around creating an onslaught of deadly metal balls at the hypnotized pirates. The pirates were still standing but a quick lashing from Nami, Zoro, Donlu, Chin, and Moku fixed that problem.

If anything Kuro was even angrier and started thinking of all the possible ways for him to get out of his situation. After thinking up plans back-up plans and back-back-up plans he decided to attack, not thinking of the variable that was Ussop. Kuro thought that Ussop's helping was only temporary only added him in his 'not possible' plans, so when he saw Ussop edging away he thought he was going to run. Of course that didn't happen instead the male brought out a sickly-green colored pachinko ball and shot over to Kuro, watching as it exploded into a green sap that nobody could move in.

He was then brought to Kaiya who already knew about his betrayal from her bodyguard, who was stabbed by him, who had informed her. She told Ussop she was sorry and said she had a gift for them. Kaiya told her about a ship she had bought for the Straw Hats called " The Going Merrey" and a fruit that has been with her family for generations but has never been tasted before. Then she brought out a fruit that when turned, changed a different color. With that she also brought out a fox kit that was green.

They couldn't help but stare dumbly because with their luck they might just have a crew full of devil fruit users and animal partners that also ate devil fruits. While he was smiling his eyes were not, but he still took the gifts. Biting into the fruit he wanted to spit it out but swallowed it down, spitting out an oval –like seed. Then the kit yawned and a small wind picked up.

So with that she also presented them with books on many things, including meditation. Ussop gave a small smile, though his eyes still didn't lighten up. He walked forward giving Kaiya a hug and the strangest thing happened, it appeared as though they were in a meadow full of things of the light nature. A second later they were back in the room of Kaiya's mansion.

Ussop blinked already thinking of what happened before deciding it was an illusion, but made by whom. He didn't have time to think on it before he was pulled away to the docks because they needed to leave because some of the villagers contacted the marines. His life of running letting him catch up easily. It wasn't long before they knew what Ussop's and the kit's, named Fuu, power was and they're coming ease with the training regiment which also incorporated meditation wondering who their next crew-mate was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

The irony of Chin and Moku's name is when you put them together (chinmoku) it means silence which deals with sound. I also see Ussop as being under appreciated and you won't see the lying and cowardly Ussop in this story

Chapter five. Training

It didn't take long for them to find out that the Going Merry was stock-full of food, food that could last them for a very long time if it was maintained carefully. Training was going smoothly everyone was pretty much working on their control for their powers. Luffy was able to lift up to five medium-heavy weights, ten light weights, and two heavy weights and on top of that was also able to make separate vortexes for them to disappear and reappear at. Void had been making sure to put the weirdest animals together along with as many as he could, he made a pelican, with the jaws of and alligator, teeth of his sea king heritage, hawk wings, and wolf claws.

Zoro's training was a little behind because he needed to understand the concept behind making whatever he wanted before he could make things. So far, from reading on it, he could make small daggers out of many metals and jewels but that in itself was difficult because each way to forge metals and jewels was different. Donlu was coming along his fruit powers, changed to boost boost fruit, helping him with his sword training by boosting his intelligence letting him learn things faster than average.

Nami was able to switch her camouflage at a moment's notice even while walking. She found out that she could turn things with her if she wanted to and often turned Chin and Moku with her. Chin & Moku have taken to make false sounds like foot steps, clashing steps, and voices pretty much everything they hear.

Ussop was behind but his power wasn't that hard to find out… it was illusions. Due to his years of lying he had no problems with ocular illusions, or even illusions period since all illusions take is imagination, instead focusing on other senses and taking to them just as well. Soon he focused on 'lingering' illusions, where the feeling lasted even after the illusion ended. He was becoming a force to be reckoned with and he started getting into the spars of the crew using the long end of his slingshot as a bo staff. Fuu had power over wind, a powerful ability to a partner who is a sharp-shooter, and though he was a kit he could already gather wind and alter its path.

Everyone in the Straw Hats meditated on their relax days and just sensed out their powers to get a better feeling of it. They also read, though some didn't, on basic knowledge on many things and whatever they liked they read further on. When they weren't doing that they were getting to know each other better by stating dreams, likes, dislikes, and so-on. When someone had a problem their crew-mates helped to the best of their ability, bringing the crew's trust in one-another to levels were near unheard of.

"That's it," shouted Luffy," I'm tired of this bland meat, meat isn't meant to be bland (he sighs) who thinks we need a cook?" Everyone raised there hands, except Chin, Moku and Fuu because they couldn't lift their forepaws like that. Instead Chin & Moku made it sound like someone was shouting agreement and Fuu ruffled him with wind in agreement. Luffy nodded and asked," Now who knows where to find a cook that can fight is?" Everyone shrugged and Luffy sighed.

"Hey!" They heard someone shout and they looked over the side of the ship from their room and saw a figure on a rock waving madly, while frantically looking at another figure lying on the ground. Nami halted the ship and sent out Donlu with Geppou, since he was the strongest, to get them. Once he got back the orange-haired female noticed the figure that was lying down was sick with Scurvy and informed them so, while sending Donlu again, since he was the fastest, to get the cure out, which was some simple citrus fruit. When the cure was administered the, identified, Yosaku jumped up and down with happiness with Johnny before he was carefully laid back down and told his Scurvy case wasn't cured yet and it would take some time for it to be gone.

Yosaku was still giddy and was shaking in more happiness at him not being dead. The crew took this time to ask them if they knew a place where cooks could fight because they needed one. Johnny shrugged and said," The Baratie but there's a high chance that a cook there won't join you." The crew looked at each other a chance was a chance and they were going to take it. Johnny shrugged yet again before saying Baratie wasn't to far away and that they just needed to go a little further down the sea.

Of course Johnny's sense of little was different and that it was actually going to take a day to get there. The Straw Hats weren't complaining instead they started working on their flag. It was decided that it would hold characteristics of everyone and would be updated for new recruits. It started off as a typical jolly roger but the skull changed to a Sea King's, then they added a straw hat, after that gorilla teeth was added, then there were crossed swords behind the skull and hat. The background was changed to a map, then the kanji for silence was spiraled around the skull with raccoon's body twisted in the way the kanji were. When it got to Ussop one of the swords were taken off and his slingshot was added and finally for little Fuu the original gorilla 'grin' was changed to a 'foxy grin'.

It took a long while but it was done and added to the sail. There was still some time left until they would reach the Baratie so everyone went to sleep. They woke to see a cannon pointed at their ship and a cannonball being loaded into it. Luffy scratched his head before opening a vortex in front of the cannonball and one behind the ship letting it pass by harmless.

When Luffy and co. didn't retaliate they were ignored in favor for some other ship. Luffy and co. also decided they needed to change their names from Straw Hat Pirates to something else but couldn't decide on anything. When they got inside the Baratie they didn't see any cook that really stood out to them until they saw a blonde cook serve an obvious trouble-maker with no concern. It was decided that he was to be the cook.

Nami tried to persuade him but his loyalty to the Baratie was to strong and she was turned down. They found out why by the manager and owner Zeff, former pirate, when he explained why. They nodded convinced even more to get him on their ship. When they were going to confront Sanji again the Baratie was attacked by the trouble-maker who asked for the money and introduced himself as Don Kreig strongest man in East Blue.

He said they had an hour to give him all the money or he was going to destroy the Baratie. He was followed by someone Sanji was talking to who said his name was Gin. Sanji had looked crossed for some reason but the look passed over his face fast. Just a couple minutes later Gin came back, pale and muttering about hawk eyes.

This caught Zoro's interest and he rushed outside and saw Mihauk "hawk eyes" rumored strongest swordsman. He vanished in a blur appearing in front of him and said," Mihauk I challenge you to a duel to see where I stand against you." Mihauk raised and eyebrow before bringing out a knife and accepted. Zoro was insulted but only let his eye twitch because anger was not going to help him. He focused letting his powers work letting adamantite and titanium coat his swords.

Once that was done he raised his swords and got into his offensive position and attacked. Mihauk didn't expect Zoro to be as good as he was and was pressed but defeated with his knife. Eventually the knife broke not supposed to block a sword, let alone three, that's coated even regularly. Mihauk was surprised an grabbed his usual sword and sliced quicker than Zoro could see before walking off back to his life boat, more than satisfied.

Ussop, along with every of his crew-mates, was mad and was about to take a shot but Luffy stopped him showing him Zoro was alright in the sense he wasn't dead. Don Kreig, being stupid as ever, confronted Mihauk saying he came here to try and take his bounty and he just leaves after beating a weakling. Mihauk brushed him off saying that Zoro was better than he would ever be before sailing off. Now Luffy let Ussop take shot at Don Kreig's men for his slanderous remarks against Zoro while he let Donlu take on Don Kreig.

Ussop asked Fuu to see if he could make a ball of super compressed air. Fuu nodded and concentrated hard before a ball appeared and Fuu was still straining. Ussop then said," When I say now let the air loose." Ussop shot the ball straight at the mast of Don's ship and yelled," Now!" and as soon as the word was started Fuu let the air loose making it explode with such force the ship sunk and the men were flung overboard.

They looked very satisfied and turned to see Donlu slice Kreig with super speed creating four slashes, since he had a sword in each hand, one in his mouth, and one in his tail, that wrecked his armor and cut him deeply. He was shocked that his impenetrable armor was sliced and fell to his knees in pain. Donlu pounded his chest once Kreig passed out and carefully picked Zoro up carrying him to the Baratie. Zoro was also treated with the upmost care from the cooks and was disinfected and wrapped skillfully. Once it was told how to take care of Zoro and how to do it looked like the pirates were going to leave.

Zeff noticed Sanji staring and walked to him saying to go on and that he wasn't wanted at the Baratie anyway. He also said to go after his dream. Sanji wanted to protest but Zeff wasn't standing for and told Sanji to wait as he got some things. Sanji looked confused when he returned with a fruit and black kangaroo. He ate the fruit anyway, pocketing the seed. He carefully took up the kangaroo and ran after Luffy and co. and told them how he would join their crew. So the Crew got their cook and went on their merry way, waiting to see how Sanji incorporates in the group


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter. 6

Turns out that Sanji and his partner Yami had very similar devil fruit powers as Sanji's was to add/ take away force to say make a punch as powerful as a hammer turn into a fighter jet and vice versa. He could also literally using force to move something. while Yami's was to add/ take away pressure to say was something as compact as a rock turns into titanium or vice versa. He could, if they were being crushed with certain things, loosen the grip of things pressing on their bodies. A month after Sanji and Yami were well set in, meaning adjustments to the flag (background a map, ripples and raccoons for coordinates, gorilla skull with straw hat as pointer for directions, wide fox grin spread across skull, teeth in the shape of a sea king's, slingshot and sword crossed for the for primary directions, and a flaming orichalum leg and arm), Nami brought in a problem named Arlong in her home village. Her crew didn't even twitch their eyes before heading off willing to fight to death for their comrade.

Training went into overdrive as they sped to Cocoyashi village. They were pretty far out from the village so they had made a few stops, picking up more manuals and training utensils. They even stopped a few coup d'état and though they should be thanked for it they had bounties placed on them even Fuu had a 50,000 berry price for her after devastating a couple camps with wind that had the force of a tornado. Training was mostly on control with little on furthering power because they had lots of power. It was found out that if Yami was to compact someone's muscles enough either the body would do it itself or put an immense strain on the body possibly both.

Once they did reach Cocoyashi village they stormed Arlong park taking out the grunts and Arlong's personal men. Not even a minute later Arlong himself came out. Nami stepped forward, her new staff spinning in the air. With Chin and Moku on her shoulders she rushed Arlomg. Arlong's style depended on is eyes and ears, but with Chin and Moku making high sounds it disoriented him making his vision blurry and his ears buzzing. Luckily for him he still had his extra sense of motion and was able to tell where Nami was, though it didn't mean he was strong enough to hold back the adamantine staff with his saw-nose.

So with a crack his nose broke both sideways and down with blood flowing from his nose like there was a barricade holding it back. Arlong stumbled back, holding his broken saw-nose in anger. Nami wasn't finished, she attacked with the ferocity of an angered tigress just barely keeping Arlong alive for custody.

She heard clapping and turned to see the villagers gathered around her, giving applause. It was forced to stop when a rather rat faced male ironically named Nezumi came through declaring for them to give him money for protection. Sanji didn't spare a thought giving him a force push idly listening to the cracks off his bones when he slammed into his own ship. It was then they found out the man was a military official a moderate standing.

Once again the pirates couldn't give a flying cockatoo about who or what standing the person had only knowing that they would definitely get a raise in prestige, in the pirating world, and increase in bounty for beating a official and Arlong Park. Of course they decided to take what they wanted from Nezumi's ship for fact one they were pirates and two they were already getting an increased bounty so why not. That thinking started a whole new level for their infamous reputation across the world.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BUT TRUST AND BELIEVE THAT WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTERS COME IN IT'LL MAKE UP FOR IT. ZETSUMEI ARASHI OUT


	7. Chapter 7

I'll say this they _**WILL **_be ooc so don't like that then leave

Chapter 7.

The group decided to go to Rouge town for supplies and to see the spot where the previous Pirate King was executed. On the way there they heard news of how infamous they were so they decided on being called the Infamous Pirates. They stopped at small islands along the way for quick rests of their ship or training on different terrain. Ussop and Fuu seem to like it the most as it helps their aim when there a mass of rock or sand flying everywhere.

They all had grown and their partner animals outgrew the sizes they were meant to be the smaller partners were up the waist of their partners. Donlu was twice the size of Zoro and Void was a torso taller than Luffy. The human crew members grew also reaching close to six feet, besides Nami who was five foot six. They were definitely stronger too in all ways you could think of.

The actual trip didn't take long for them to get there as Luffy, Sanji, and Fuu were pushing the ship along they even made it fly at mach 2 speeds for a few moments, but it took a lot out of them as the ship was real heavy. The first thing Zoro did was get some money from Nami and go to buy some higher grade swords so they would be even better when he coats them. Everybody else went on there way looking for things they need agreeing to meet up at the execution platform. Zoro ended up not having to buy his three swords, but he did have to buy Donlu's four.

The reason he had his free was because that they were all said to be cursed, but an upside to it was that he got a discount for Donlu's swords being able to but four middle grade swords and he met a girl named Tashigi who reminded him of his, unfortunately, deceased friend Kuina but she was nice in all with a strong sense of justice. It didn't take long to see Donlu and give him his swords before they left to the ship to drop their tasked supplies. After that they went to the execution platform. The other crewmates also dropped their stuff off before leaving to the execution platform.

Once they got there they saw that Luffy was being held up by Buggy and a lady. They were heard as he said his goodbyes when the unthinkable happened. A lightning bolt struck down electrifying both Buggy and the, now recognized, Alvida. Luffy's eyebrow rose as he was unscathed, surrounded in a ring of charred weeds and earth. Luffy had just got out of his crouch when they heard a shout of "Halt in the name of the Marines," from a feminine voice.

Zoro turned to see the serious face of Tashigi and a man that looked inexplicably bored. Tashigi herself looked in didn't look surprised as she had remembered who he was after he left. When she went forward to apprehend him she was stopped by the man who she called Captain Smoker. The crew's eyes narrowed at the name knowing just who he was and Fuu stepped forward confidently and raised her head in a small howl and the wind started to pick up. Smoker wasn't stupid though he knew his Smoke Smoke fruit wouldn't be able to take the powers of the winds that were forming and ordered a retreat to all of his troops but the winds were to fast and they were blown away.

The crew couldn't help but laugh as the marines flew away comically, before the slowly walked of to there ship still laughing as Chin and Moku replayed their screams as they blasted off enticing even more raucous laughter. Even Yami's shoulders were shaking in mirth. They went back to the ship still replaying the image and sound in their minds. "Wait lets see if there's a ship right here to upgrade the Merry!" shouted Luffy as he raced back into the city accompanied by Void his ever faithful partner.

I know I said the chapters would be longer but I'm just not a person that can make super long chapters


	8. Chapter 8

I just re-read chap 6 and I did not notice I wrote force push and therefore did not notice the reference to Star Wars

Chapter 8.

Luffy rushed through the town wildly, trying to find the shipwright but ended up with disappointment once he didn't find one. The crew was able to cheer him up and get him ready to go to… Whiskey Peak! Said to be known, and named by drunks, as one of the world's greatest places. Luffy cheered before running back to the ship.

His crew only shook their head, while lightly smiling, before they chased after him. Later the crew sailed for days before they reach a place of grave danger. The Calm Belt, a place practically called the 'Spawning Pit' for Sea Kings. Void took light offense to this but got over it quickly.

Unknown to many the Sea Kings did have a language and determined by some aspects you have classes. All classes under a class _had _to listen or go against rules and it was the crew's luck that Void was a second-to-highest- class. They were able to go through with relatively no problem, even finding uninhabited rich land where they could plant their devil fruit seeds. Even better was all the washed up items Sea Kings had no use for and all the rich land which could be used for many things.

They were able to find items thought lost centuries ago: fighting styles training, etcetera etcetera. Then they left and met the water mountain they'd have to go up to get to Whiskey Peak. The glanced at each other and soon they were flying up the canal to the top of the mountain. The ship gently floated down, courtesy of Fuu, and started sailing across the sea to try to get to the twin capes.

Of course, everything rarely goes as planned and they found themselves in front of a gargantuan whale with scars crisscrossing all across its body. Luffy charged in and sent a punch through a portal and watched it connect with the whale's eye. Of course the whale didn't like this and its eyes narrowed and it gave the whale equivalent of a roar and swallowed the crew. Inside the whale was a small island with a smaller house on it.

Luffy scratched the side of his head in confusion thinking 'islands and houses aren't supposed to be inside whales right? Everyone one else just stared at it blankly and weirdly. Then out of nowhere comes some giant squid about to demolish their ship and succeeded in knocking of the Sheep head at the front of the ship before a spear came and skewered it. Now everyone was staring at the old man wearing a flower costume with awe.

That awe changed into a sweat drop when he started to read, the somehow acquired, daily newspaper on a lawn chair. The crew started to ask questions and answered them in the most aggravating way possible… with boredom. Of course he gave them the answer where the exit was but along with that came the enlightenment that their ship wasn't in water but stomach acid and that, that stomach acid could dissolve their ship. Of course they also noticed that the old man, named Crocus, was only on a metal ship and not an island but that's not really important.

Then Crocus said that all the whale did was ram its head into the red line after they started felling shaking. Then two people flew into the whale with them and pulled out bazookas to blow up Laboon, found out by Crocus, and make food for their village. Bazookas don't really do much against powered up devil fruit users, something the two learned very fast.


End file.
